


Friends, Allies and More

by littleblueloki



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drug Use, Drugs, F/M, Fingerfucking, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Orgy, Porn With Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sex Toys, Torture, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblueloki/pseuds/littleblueloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nat comes back from a mission to find that the avengers have all been drugged but the effects of this new Asgardian drug she only figures out when it's too late to save herself or help her friends. The main subject is rape so just a trigger warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends, Allies and More

Having all the Avengers in town at the same time always called for celebration. Seeing how they were always busy saving the world and doing other heroic deeds, such moments were rare and long in-between. The only reason this small gathering of theirs was short of perfect was that Natasha had not yet returned from a mission that should have ended three days prior to the festive day. Clint and the rest of the team, however, were not the slightest bit worried, as Nat had the tendency of disappearing without a trace for months at a time on Fury’s orders.   
Tony always knew how to get the party started, so upon seeing his friends casually chatting over a drink on his large, light brown, leather sofa he decided it was time to bring in the heavy artillery. He signaled JARVIS who opened one of the automatic doors to the spacious room, across from the main entrance through which all his guests were welcomed inside. The doors sprung apart revealing the slender figures of two women, two women that frequented the Stark tower as often as Tony requested, which wasn’t exactly a rare event. The other men in the room took no notice of the new additions to the room and continued their heated argument regarding the historical significance of past alien invasions of the Earth that had been carefully covered up by numerous different institutions including SHIELD.   
Stark motioned to the girls to approach the sofa on which his friends were seated as he did so himself, but not before grabbing a bag that had been stashed beneath a vase holding a large life-like plastic fern. He’d been saving its content for a special occasion and this seemed like no better a time to dig into it. He walked slowly, seeing that the girls had already reached the rest of the team who had been shooting confused looks in his direction. They were on their territory now so he need not guide them further; therefore they set right to work. Without taking his eyes of the girls wearing nothing but pink lacy bras and black matching panties, Tony instructed Jarvis to put on some sensual music that he knew the girls worked best with.   
The shorter girl was also more beautiful to Tony’s eyes, her beautiful blond hair now covering Thor’s face as he was given the honor of the first dance, while at the same time the taller girl was approaching Steve who seemed quite reluctant to her advances and encouraging Banner to take his place which he willingly did. The tall muscular blond then sat across from where he’d previously been, accepting the small joint that Tony had given him. He wouldn’t normally have acted so but he’d lost a bet against Tony a couple of weeks ago, when his iron man suit proved to be more efficient in saving a wounded civilian from underneath a car than his superhuman strength. Another small bundle of paper filled with the herbs form inside the bag was passed along to Clint as the three of them lit them up from a lighter Clint had provided.   
Thor was really getting into the woman’s slow arousing dance moves, holding both of his hands on the sides of her hips while she moved her tight round cheeks in front of his face. The music slowed down a little as did the dancing girls who robotically turned around to their aroused partners facing them directly and stooping down on each of their laps appropriately adjusting their moves to the drowsy melody.   
Steve’s eyes were already getting a little bit foggy even though he’d hardly taken his first whiff of whatever it was Tony had given them. And yet a bit of sense came to him when he noticed a tinge of green in Bruce’s eyes, realizing arousal may have a rather similar effect on him as anger. Bruce, however, seemed unaware of his body’s warning signs, and was more than focused on cupping the taller girl’s plump breasts. Steve shot Tony a look who had obviously noticed the change in Bruce’s conformation. They both sprung at once pushing the girl away from the evolving Bruce. The other girl stopped too as both of them ran to the corner closest to the door they’d entered the room through. Quickly the door opened wide and both of them shot outside leaving the Earth’s mightiest heroes to deal with their friend who’d lost control.   
It wasn’t long before they managed to get Bruce back into his original form, but by that point the dancers had left the tower in terror. Thor threw himself back onto sofa obviously grumpy from having been interrupted. Tony strolled over to his side offering him some of the wonderful herbs that were already affecting Steve and Clint, who had not been of much help when trying to soothe Bruce. Both of them were in different, states, Steve laying down on the purple furry carpet that lined the floor all around the area where the large sofa sat. Clint was out on the open terrace apparently relieving himself over the balcony, in his drowsiness, mistaking the stark tower side for a urinal.  
This wasn’t Tony’s first ride with these drugs, therefore he knew their drowsiness would not last, which is what the girls were for as a unsatisfiable lust replaces it after about an hour. Bruce decided he’d retire for the night, probably feeling terrible for spoiling the fun for everyone else too, therefore Thor and Steve smoked half of what was left in the bag before they too started feeling the effects.   
It was nearing midnight and not one single one of the men was even close to sobriety by the time JARVIS announced the arrival of their missing friend. Natasha was guided to the “party room” by JARVIS where she stood in the main doorway taking in the disastrous situation. The men’s drinks were sitting on tables and various other places throughout the room, unfinished, while they all looked as if they’d been dunking bottle after bottle of liquor down their throats.   
‘Natasha!’ Clint exclaimed, how nice of you to finally join us. He started walking towards her, although obviously he was pretty high too as he hadn’t asked her about her journey as he usually did, always worrying about her as if she weren’t a highly trained Russian assassin. Thor didn’t say anything but he was looking in her direction, she never thought she would see the Asgardian God in such a state and yet there he was right in front of her eyes looking weirdly calm his eyes making him seem to be zoning out entirely.   
Nat gave Clint a tight hug, after nit having seen him in over a month, it was nice to feel his tight embrace once more, although not quite as welcoming as his usual one, this was enough for the time being. They both started walking towards where Steve and Tony were conversing, a little too close to one another, the look in their eyes different from those of Clint and Thor, somehow lustful. They both turned to her acknowledging her presence, urging her to sit next to them. Instead she and Clint threw themselves down on the sofa across from the two, while Thor just decided to sit cross-legged on the floor in between the two parties.   
Tony poured Natasha a glass of whiskey which had been sitting on the table next to him these last couple of hours. She accepted it gratefully, but not before seizing the bottle from Tony and filling the glass to the brim, after all she would need it after all she’d had to deal with on her mission. Tony and Steve went back to their conversation about actors they found exceptionally desirable, a conversation that Thor attempted to join but who wasn’t doing so well as he knew naught of Midgardian show business. Clint’s attention was focused on nothing other than Nat. He pulled her on his lap, facing him, he pulled her head closer to his, slowly bringing his lips next to hers. He gently nuzzled her nose with his own before pressing his warm lips onto her full ones. Nat leaned in arching her body alongside his, she’d missed this so much, and being apart from Clint had without doubt been the hardest part of her journey. Clint moved his hands along her thighs up to her wonderfully plump butt, squeezing her cheeks just how he knew she liked it, a little hard but giving her the perfect sensation between pain and pleasure. Natasha was really getting into it as she pushed her tongue inside his mouth with more powerful than before, her hands around his neck, holding him as close to her as she could in that position. He slowly started sliding his hands up her back, bringing them to the front and encircling her large, firm breasts, squeezing them gently, urging a silent moan out of the assassin.   
After a couple of minutes, Clint slid his hands back down to her tailbone gripping her thin shirt and slowly pulling it up. Nat broke the kiss throwing him a puzzled look as he assured her ‘They’re all way too high to notice we’re even in the same room as them, don’t worry about it, just go with it.’ And so she did, as there was no one in the world she trusted more than Clint. He slowly brought her shirt up, lifting her arms in the air as he pulled it off her, revealing her navy blue bra. He then threw his own arms behind his neck pulling at his shirt collar, yanking it over his head. Nat sat there unmoving for a moment as she stared at his revealed abs, lifting her hand and placing it on the hard rectangles lining his abdomen, slowly stroking them, as Clint looked at her beautiful facial expression taking it all in. He stroked her chin, pulling her into another tender kiss. They were both so mesmerized they hadn’t noticed the room go quiet as the rest of the Avengers had stopped their tedious conversation and were now entranced by the two lovers in front of them.   
Clint decided it was best they moved to a more private setting, standing up, with Natasha’s legs still curled around him, not breaking their tight embrace. While still making out he carried her into the elevator, finally allowing themselves a break while they fumbled with the buttons, commanding the metal electronic cage to take them up to where they knew Tony’s bedroom was, seeing as that was the closest and therefore the room that they would reach the fastest.   
The doors opened, and they both walked into the large room the size of an average New York apartment. Once inside, too impatient to walk to the bed, Clint threw the redhead against the wall pushing his lips against hers harder than before. He pinned her arms up, while he slowly started moving down, kissing her cheeks, then her chin, giving soft kisses and then rougher ones to her neck, while fumbling with Nat’s bra, prying it open, and jerking it off her, throwing it to the floor. He placed his lips on each of her breasts at a time, stopping to suck at her hardening nipples. His head descended, his mouth brushing gently against her abdomen, his tongue leaving a trail of warm saliva then slowly he unbuttoned her trousers pulled them down slightly, then lifted her in his arms, throwing her on the side of the bed with almost animalistic movements, prying the light jeans off her legs and throwing them away from the bed.   
He lifted himself for a moment looking at his beautiful soul mate lying naked apart from her panties on the green satin sheets of Stark’s bed. He hastily unbuttoned his own trousers throwing them to a far end of the room, before climbing on the canopy bed on top of the beautiful Natasha. He lifted her hands above her head once more, holding them there as he sucked at her hardened nipples agonizingly slowly.   
The room was dark but not quite as dark as Tony’s fantasies, and upon stealing a look up at the girl beneath him he noticed a pair of handcuffs strapped to the bed frame. He raised his mouth and shifted so as to be able to pull Natasha close enough to the frame to enclose her arms in the metal restraints. As he was working on doing so, somewhere in his mind he apprehended the noise that was emanating from the elevator which seemed to stop at their floor. The noise went unheeded however, and Clint decided to stoop down catching Nat’s laced panties in between his teeth and slowly pull them down in between her legs and off before returning to his hovering position over Nat and plunging into another deep, and increasingly aggressive kiss. Her hands were on his chest while he was holding himself up with one hand and with the other he started stroking her entrance teasingly. The moment his fingers touched its surroundings Natasha jerked slowly at the cold feeling of his fingers.   
The two could now hear approximately three sets of footprints approaching them, but they ignored them. If the others wanted to watch, they could go right ahead, it’s not like any of them would remember anything that happened tonight besides Natasha. Besides, even if they would remember, she wouldn’t have done anything; nothing could ruin this moment, not even Tony bursting into the room.   
She could feel his hardness on her stomach and as she opened her eyes, she felt his fingers retreat from her entrance as he struggled against his own boxers with one hand, and once again throwing them away. His other hand was cupping her breast but a moment later, she felt another hand on her right thigh, warmer than Clint’s, and obviously bigger. She looked down to see Thor on the right side of the king bed, and Tony and Stark to her left looking at them viciously. Surely the drugs must have worn off by now and if not it should have left them to drunken to function, and yet there they all were towering above the two of them.   
Nat tried to warn Clint but he gave no attention to her empty words. She could see the other men undressing until they were all in the same state as Clint and herself. At that moment, Clint inserted a finger inside of her, drowning her in pleasure, for a moment forgetting about the intruders , but she quickly came to her senses and started struggling beneath Clint trying to pry his attention to the other men. He ignored her and inserted another finger, wiggling it slowly and moving in gentle rhythms inside of her. Tony now climbed onto the bed, to their left, placing a hand on Clint’s shoulder who moved down, slowly releasing his fingers from her now not so tight hole. Nat was visibly struggling, but was powerless against the powerful archer and the restraints against her arms. She screamed loudly when Tony cupped both of her breasts in his strong hands, but Thor was quick to act, although she’d supposed he’d been standing quietly besides the bed, she could now see his erect length which he must have been working on. A moment later her screams were sniveled as he threw his Godly dick inside her mouth, allowing Tony and Clint to do their business. Clint pushed her knees apart so as to allow his head to fit in between her thighs easily. He lowered his head and gently inserted his tongue inside the moist Natasha.   
Steve at the side was watching the struggling, suffocating Natasha, and decided to take a look around the room for the object Tony had promised them on their ascent. It wasn’t a very hard job as the first wardrobe he opened, which coincidently happened to be the largest piece of furniture in the whole room apart from the huge bed, held Tony’s impressive collection of toys. He didn’t know much about what any of these did so he called out to Tony for help, who climbed off of Natasha joining Steve in front of the wardrobe. He bent down opening a drawer and taking out two small spiky objects after which he opened another drawer taking out what Steve recognized as being a vibrator.   
Natasha had stopped struggling knowing that there was no way of getting out of the bonds and even if there was, the large men around her would pin her down before she could do anything. She was suffocating, Thor’s length not allowing her any intake of air except for the few moments when he pulled out before heavily thrusting back hitting the back of her throat and pushing deeper, forcing her to take him all in which was practically impossible for a mortal being. Tears were streaming down her face. She felt Clint’s tongue slip out from inside her. That was the only part of the experience that was giving her any pleasure whatsoever and now that too was gone. Thor’s body was shielding her view so when she felt the tip of a penis stroking her entrance there was no way of knowing to whom exactly it belonged. To her surprise it was pried away and didn’t return immediately. She heard Clint’s voice somewhere at the other end of the bed, and then felt a large object being thrust inside her back hole with preparation or lube. She tried to scream at the sudden agonizing pain but no noise came out as her throat was useless with Thor inside of it. The object inside her ass was vibrating aggressively causing her to jerk while it was hitting the walls of her hole, her muscles protesting violently. Thor’s movements increased in velocity, hitting the deep end of her throat more frequently, Nat could do nothing as she felt him reach his climax. The large God moaned loudly as he came in her mouth without retreating, causing her to swallow most of the liquid, but still a large part of it escaping her mouth and staining the bed lining.   
Thor eventually retreated from her mouth leaving her senseless, the next thing she saw was Steve climbing on top of her, he slowly bent down kissed her forehead whispering ‘I’m sorry but I just can’t help myself, please forgive me’. Nat tried to reason with him ‘Steve, please, you of all people…’ her words were lost in the agony that followed as Steve penetrated her. He was bigger than Clint, and the added tension of the vibrator in her ass wasn’t exactly helping. ‘Steve I know you’re…ahhhhh… better than this. Please stop this madness! STEVE ! gahhhhh.’   
Tony climbed back on top of her, something rattled in his hands, and he started stroking her nipples softly, and then licking at them and then sucking at them as though he would starve if he couldn’t free any soothing energizing milk from her breasts. As impossible as that was he continued in that manner, switching to the other just when they were starting to get numb. Suddenly, without any warning he clamped something around her right nipple and then her left. The pain was terrible, but not unlike the torture she’d suffered while she was away on SHIELD missions. She’d experienced worse but never from her closest friends. She felt Steve reach his climax and fill her in her entirety. He slid out slowly, but before climbing off he also pulled the vibrator out of her ass.   
She felt Tony shift down, placing himself between her legs. He placed his arms around her butt and lifted it off the soft sheets, holding it in the air. Then right where some of the worst pain emanated from she felt him push himself into her back hole. She screamed, louder than she had all evening. The vibrator had been nothing compared to this. She felt her channel walls and muscles fighting against the added pressure. Clint was approaching her preparing to thrust himself down her throat when tony stopped him. ‘I want to hear her scream, stand down for a couple more minutes Hawkeye.’ Nat was taking deep breaths, sweat lining every inch of her skin.   
Natasha thought it couldn’t get any worse than this, she thought surely it must all end soon, and she wasn’t entirely wrong but at that moment she saw Thor nearing Tony urging him to shuffle to the right offering him some space. He inserted himself inside her wet cunt. He could feel Tony in the other hole and his rhythmic backwards and forwards movements. He started shifting forwards and backwards in the same rhythm as Tony. ‘She’s kind of quiet don’t you guys think?’ said Tony, ‘Steve you look a little left out, why don’t you join us for a bit?’  
‘what do you….’ Steve Started before realizing what Tony was trying to say. He shuffled closer to the bed, climbing up next to Tony and Thor. At that moment Natasha realized what was about to happen and started screaming at them ‘ Guys please don’t do this, you’re not yourselves right now please listen to me!’ The men seemed unphased by her comment, if anything it only angered them more. She felt Steve position his cock next to Thor’s and start slowly pushing it. Thor had enlarged her, so there was definitely space for those first few centimeters but he was obviously entering her as slowly as he possibly could to lengthen Nat’s torture. He was halfway in. They were all obviously uncomfortable in the positions they had to hold so that all three could be inside her at the same time. Clint was roughly kissing her neck, working passionately on a hickey the way an artist would on the work that would bring them world fame. Nat was screaming, her throat burning from the wounds caused by her deep-throating.  
‘WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?’ Bruce’s animalistic shout overshadowing all the different sounds coming out of the 5 of them.   
‘Bruce. Bruce, please help! Help me please!’ Nat cried her voice breaking. Bruce ran to the bed pulling Thor and Steve away from Nat, throwing them on the floor, and turning back to face Tony who’d already pulled out and was climbing off of the bed. Clint followed suit. Bruce approached Nat who was trying to come out as strong, although she looked so fragile and broken. He untied her hands and slipping his hands underneath her he lifted her and carried her away from the room leaving the rest of the team staring down at the floor confused and aroused. 

Natasha awoke to a blinding light. She opened her eyes and saw the light flash in through a large window on the wall on her left. After a short look around the room she came to the conclusion that she was in a SHIELD hospital ward. She was thankful for the empty room, as she was unwilling to talk to anyone or face anyone before she sorted through her memories. She felt as though she were floating, nothing pained her. Painkillers were to blame for this feeling, she deduced, since it is practically impossible that nothing inside or outside of her had ruptured during that awful night. She was hoping to gain some information, but there seemed to be no one around on the corridor so she had no choice but to wait.   
She was in a SHIELD ward which meant that she was at all times being surveyed, the cameras clearly visible in two of the rooms corners. Someone must have noticed her return to consciousness by now and she would be greeted by a doctor or nurse in no time. To her surprise it wasn’t any sort of medic that walked in though the door but Nick Fury. He approached her with care.   
‘Good Morning Agent Romanov!’ he sat on the chair on the right side of her bed. Examining her from head to toe he continued ‘The other members of the Avengers initiative have been debriefed and we have an almost full analysis of what happened three nights ago. You have been under anesthetics ever since you were brought in, though I don’t suppose you remember much of the events following your rescue.’   
‘What was wrong with them? Where are they?’  
‘They’re in the waiting room, although we decided it best if you talk to someone else first hence my visit. In short, certain recreational drugs that Tony bought were in fact switched for an Asgardian drug that induces its user in a state of arousal and issuing an inability to control their emotions or actions. You must understand that they didn’t mean…’  
‘I know. I don’t blame them, I trust them, but it won’t exactly be easy to forget’  
‘Considering your past, I know you’ll make a full recovery faster than the rest of them will be able to build the courage to look you in the eyes again’ Fury said with a slight grin on his face. With that he exited the room and Nat was left alone with her thoughts once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, Thanks for reading, this is my first smutty fic so please leave your opinions regarding what I should improve ;)


End file.
